Hyperius the Invincible (mission)
Hyperius The Invincible is a raid boss exclusive to Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Hyperius was a regular Engineer who grew mad with power. After the Vault opened, dangerous alien creatures awoke from their slumber. Hyperius was altered by them, becoming one of the most powerful entities on Pandora. He is completely passive until threatened. He is one of the two Seraph Guardians, the other being Master Gee the Invincible. Mission After completing the quest X Marks The Spot, Shade will have a new quest for you in Oasis called Hyperius the Invincible. To access the fight you must go to Washburne Refinery. Proceed through the area as normal until you come across a cage door with a lever beside it, in the room there will be an Ammo Dump, a Medical Vending Machine, a New-U Station, and a Quick Change Station. You must pay 8 pieces of Eridium to pull the lever. Doing so will open the room allowing the true fight to begin. Behavior Shielded Stage If you attempt to inflict damage to him before getting past the entrance to his lair, the battle will not start. To begin the fight you must deal damage to him after passing the gate. After the first attack has been made, Hyperius summons four unshielded loaders that are connected to him via an orange parabolic semi-transparent light. As long as at least one orange light connects Hyperius to a robot, Hyperius will have his shield. The shield prevents most elemental damage and reduces non-elemental damage by a little. dealing enough damage to a loader will down the loader, the loader will stop moving, put up its own copy of Hyperius' shield and request repairs. Once all four are downed, Hyperius will lose his shield and all weapons can deal full damage to him. Hyperius possesses a move that causes an explosion that deals roughly 50,000 damage to all vault hunters on the field not protected. This move is the hardest move to overcome in his entire arsenal. Hyperius' explosion is usually preceded by him speaking one of two phrases. replace "one of two phrases" with the two phrases... "who's your daddy" and i think "get over here"? - need conformation <---> There are few ways to actually protect you from the full damage of this attack. There is a giant pipe to the left as soon as you walk into the map that can protect you from the damage as long as you cant see Hyperius, you can also use the left edge entrance itself much in the same way, finally, a Commando's Sabre Turret shield will block all damage from these blasts. it was noted previously that Axtons nuke can forcefully move Hyperius into flinching during the cast time of his explosion, this interrupted it and prevented completion of it, if that is true, we should test Zer0's and Salvador's override skills, as this could be a nice way to solo him <---> Hyperius will cast his explosion at predictable times during the shielded stage. he will always open the battle with at least one explosion, if not two. The opening explosion may be delayed if he decides to attack you with a wave of blue mini rockets, after which he will promptly use one explosion. He will always cast one after all four of his robots are downed, after which his shield will be lowered and all damage will have a greater effect on him. He will Cast two explosions after his robots have not been downed in a while. change "in awhile" with the actual time, or rough estimation (45 seconds - ish?) <---> Hyperius has one more attack during this stage: blue mini rockets. He will rarely use them, and they are easy to avoid. They move slowly with a small explosion radius. He will use them randomly and rarely, happening at any point during this. Constant movement is advised. There are about 16 rockets to his barrage and all are fired one after another. As the rockets fly through the air, they will have a tight serpentine path and will not home in on a player. Hyperius's Loaders will fire missiles at you - these missiles, however, can be shot out of the air. The rockets they shoot are fired in groups of 4. This is the most used attack in this phase, but, like the blue mini rockets Hyperius uses, these are slow and easy to avoid. If you are at medium to long range, as long as you are moving, they will never hit you. Berserk Stage After his minions are taken care of, or when he has ~25% of his life left, the fight drastically changes. He will grow in size and never regenerate his shields. He will often jump across the map to gain distance. Should he land on you, you will receive excessive damage, usually enough to down you instantly. His main form of attack here is melee, but he is known to resort to the blue mini rockets and explosion from the shielded stage. He will use the blue mini rockets far more often in this stage. Hyperius the Invincible can only be defeated once a day. If someone in your group has defeated him that day, you will not be able to fight him. Strategies the Baby Maker should be you number one choice, it alone is enough to severely sway the battle in your favor. The Conference Call and Maggie are good back up weapons as you will waste a ton of ammo constantly reloading fully loaded Baby Makers. The Bee Shield should be second priority, this will effectively double your Baby Makers output. A Siren speced into harmony should always be equipped with The sham, The Tortoise, or a comparable Very High Capacity shield is recommended for their superior ability to tank one of Hyperius's; explosions, and due to the fact she does not need to do damage to the boss. If a party member can not get a Bee, the latter shields should be used. Party The best thing to do is to keep strafing and stay spread out, but not too far as to be unable to revive each other. Never stop moving. This is what kills many players. It is also notable to mention that upon each revival player's health is reduced for a short time during this fight, making falling into final stand many times consecutively very dangerous. If all four players have the Baby Maker, and they all start reloading, you can lower an unshielded Hyperius's; health very quickly. His minions are more fragile to non-elemental weapons. All classes can fair well here, the only class we highly recommend you bring is a harmony Siren, as she is the only one that can effectively heal and revive everyone else. Your goal is more to survive than anything else, but the fight goes much smoother when you have the ability to Slag, pull his attention off players during Berserk stage (DeathTrap/Rocket Turret) heal players and revive them instantly across the rather flat arena (Siren) and deal massive damage. As for actual strategy, there is one safe place in the arena. A rather large piping immediately to the left of the entrance of the arena close to the wall. A healer Siren can hide here and with a few minor adjustments to the left or right view the entire battle in safety from the Blasts. While it is a safe spot, it is not nearly big enough for all party members to hide behind. it should be noted, Hyperius can be in a spot where the pipe will not block any damage. Players need to lead Hyperius, so he doesn't get too close to the hidden Healer and begin damaging the Siren with the Blasts. Constant movement is necessary to avoid rockets fired by Hyperius and his Loaders. Later on, in the fight Ammunition begins to become a problem, as it is very possible for all four players to fire every shotgun shell or SMG bullet they have before his health is gone, which is a good reason to bring a Gunzerker with Team Ammo Regen. A Gunzerker equipped with two Conference Calls and The Bee can absolutely devastate Loaders and Hyperius while their shields are down, and a DPS Siren or Mechromancer can quickly spread Elemental Damage Over Time to loaders and Hyperius, who seems to be resistant to no type, but not especially vulnerable to them either, as well as Slag with a strong elemental weapon. The main usefulness in a Commando here can go either way, a shielded turret can be placed, and protect players from rockets for a short time, or the turret can be deployed along with a nuclear blast, or he could deal damage that a well specialized Commando is capable of. The Assassin's B0re skill shooting through a tight group of loaders and then hitting Hyperius can damage him extremely quickly while his shields remain up, under ideal conditions, he can kill Hyperius in the first 20 seconds of the fight. If the siren is speced into harmony, the siren should have a cooldown relic and binder/legendary class mod, ensuring the constant use of her res ability. it is recommended that a harmony siren mainly use an ammo conserving rocket launcher, as they hit a large area and for a high amount - allowing the Siren to heal more people at a faster rate. HP regeneration class mods are recommended for all other classes. Solo An exceptionally skilled player may be able to solo Hyperius with some luck. Start the battle by dodging the first explosion(s) by hiding behind the pipe. It is vital to keep his minions alive, but on the brink of death to allow for future revives. The goal is to spam the baby maker reload after knocking downing his 4 loaders, and trying to get him to 25% life so you are not forced to destroy his loaders. holding the firing button and reloading constantly creates the quickest damage output. with the bee you should easily deal 2m damage each reload, and up to 6m damage. It is a very real possibility to run out of ammo, it is wise to use a different gun other than the Baby Maker to lower the loaders health. Should you lose the effect of The Bee when Hyperius enters his Berserk Stage, you will most likely fail, as it is very hard to recover from that loss without the use of skills.[1] with a bit of luck he will fall. Assassins have the added advantage of B0re, allowing them to deal significant damage to Hyperius while he is guarded and still lower the loaders life to set up for revives, expediting the process. see end of explosion paragraph in the behavior section - should we be able to interrupt his explosion, that info should be placed here. <---> Assassins have an alternate strategy for soloing Hyperius using their melee capabilities. Builds utilizing Law and Order coupled with faster Action Skill Cooldown Rate can quickly whittle down both Hyperius and his minions. After beginning the fight, it's important to group the minions and Hyperius up by running around them and frequently using Decepti0n. Using Death Bl0ss0m augmented by Deathmark can stagger minions looking to launch their rockets, while Innervate allows you to make distance and recover lost hitpoints. After the group is clumped up, it's just a matter of swinging repeatedly while circling to damage the enemies, recover hitpoints, and avoid further damage. Decepti0n is still incredibly useful for the Kunai, the regeneration, and the damage multiplier. High Ambush and Backstab skill along with careful positioning of the dummy can allow at least a couple high damage hits to Hyperius' back. Do not be afraid to kill his minions and put him into his Berserk Stage as, once he's low health, a +10 Killing Bl0w skill will make short work of him. It is recommended to use a Legendary Hunter Class Mod or a +5 Killing Bl0w Ninja Class Mod because of this. Notable Loot *Seraph Crystals * Weapons * weapons Notes #One of these Skills: inertia - (Maya), Grim - (Zer0), Blood Soaked Shields - (Gaige), Buck Up - (Gaige), Unstoppable Force - (Gaige), Quick Charge - (Axton) Gallery Hyperius.jpeg Hyperius the Invincible.jpg|Hyperius, Before the battle has begun Category:Bosses Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Category:Hyperion